


"Douche aux enchères"

by duneline



Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dan accepte un défi lancé par Lucifer...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"Douche aux enchères"

« Douche aux enchères »

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de la série Lucifer et des Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs respectifs ( Netflix et DC pour Lucifer, Marvel et Disney pour les Avengers).

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction se situe dans un univers alternatif de celui de « L'enfant miracle » et reprend les codes de « Redemption ».

Lucifer, chic et élégant dans un de ses innombrables et luxueux costume trois pièces, toisait, avec un demi sourire condescendant et amusé, la silhouette de detective Douche et son manque de goût en matière de vêtements.

Dan, habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, examina les photos de victimes d'une enquête sur laquelle il planchait. Il était vrai qu'avec ses cheveux dépenaillés, ses traits marqués par des nuits blanches , sa barbe de trois jours et ses vêtements froissés, le jeune inspecteur offensait le sens innée de la mode du consultant.

Une affiche attira le regard de Lucifer dont un sourire amusé et espiègle illumina son beau visage d'ange : une idée lumineuse venait de germer dans son esprit sans cesse à l'affût de jouer un mauvais tour à Douche !

Si de plus, cela pouvait avantager le maître des Enfers auprès de Chloé, ce n'était que bonus !

…

Un cri outragé retentit dans tout le commissariat. Les têtes se tournèrent vers l'auteur du cri :

C'était Dan qui découvrait , avant de quitter son poste, sa contribution « volontaire » à la soirée pour les orphelins de la police en lisant son nom sur le tableau des participants célibataires mis aux enchères.

Lucifer tenta vainement d'étouffer un fou-rire, en voyant l'expression outrée et paniquée de Douche et se reçut un regard mi- amusé et mi-désapprobateur de Chloé.

La jeune femme finit par céder à l'amusement, admettant que « être mis aux enchères » constituerait une opportunité pour Dan de décompresser et de rencontrer des personnes.

Certes pas une personne de son choix mais une personne assez intéressée pour payer afin d'avoir le privilège de passer une soirée avec le jeune inspecteur…

« -Lucifer, je sais que c'est toi qui m'y as inscrit sur la liste ! accusa Dan, en marchant vers Lucifer qui ne cachait plus son hilarité. Tu y participeras à ma place ! »

Lucifer se reprit, un sourire narquois et moqueur et promenant un long regard appuyé sur les vêtements de Dan, répliqua :

« -Ma participation désavantagerait les autres célibataires. Avec toi, les autres auront toutes leurs chances. Peur d'avoir la confirmation que personne ne serait prêt à mettre le prix pour une soirée en vôtre compagnie, Detective Douche ? »

Chloé tressaillit, en percevant la brève lueur blessée dans les yeux verts de Dan et reconnut que la plaisanterie était allé trop loin.

Elle savait le peu d'estime que Dan avait de lui-même et que son ex mari ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son physique comparé à celui de Lucifer.

Mais Dan, vexé dans son égo, croisa les bras et se dressant de toute sa taille, il fixa droit Lucifer dans les yeux.

« -Je serai là. » affirma le jeune homme, avec une note de défi dans la voix et avant de sortir en coup de vent du commissariat.

…

La salle de réception où se tenait le gala au profit des orphelins de la police ne semblait pas assez grande pour contenir la foule de jeunes femmes venues pour acquérir un célibataire policier.

Chloé, sublime et séduisante dans une simple robe noire, discutait près du bar avec Ella et Linda. Maze, dédaigneuse de ces soirées, avait opté de baby siter Trixie, libérant Decker pour le gala.

A la plus grande joie de Lucifer. Ce dernier, charismatique en un magnifique costume noir, n'avait pas quitté Chloé, décourageant d'éventuels prétendants aux faveurs de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux sombres cherchèrent distraitement Daniel parmi l'assistance et ne le trouvant pas, l'archange en déduisit que Douche s'était désisté.

La pensée de Daniel se dégonflant et de pouvoir titiller le jeune inspecteur, sans merci, sur son manque de courage amena un large sourire satisfait et jubilatoire aux lèvres du roi des Enfers.

Une jeune femme monta sur l'estrade et prenant un micro, annonça :

« -Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, voici le moment tant attendu de la soirée ! Nos célibataires dans les forces de l'ordre ! »

Sous des sifflements et les clameurs enthousiastes de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes en délire, le premier inspecteur apparut sur l'estrade et sous les rires et les applaudissements, la mise à prix débuta.

Lucifer résista à l'envie de surenchérir durant la soirée, appréciant les corps musclés et bienfaits de certains officiers de police.

Brusquement, l'assemblée suspendit son souffle lorsqu'un jeune homme monta sur l'estrade et timidement, parada devant les yeux admiratifs et avides des femmes et hommes.

Lucifer, qui s'apprêtait à déguster un verre de vin, s'immobilisa et détailla, d'un regard appréciateur et expert, l'homme dont les joues étaient rouges.

Adorable et absolument sexy… C'étaient les seuls deux mots qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit de l'archange.

« -Inspecteur Dan Espinoza, mesdames et messieurs ! » présenta la marraine de la soirée, avec force et souhaitant capitaliser sur la réaction positive des enchérisseurs.

Lucifer faillit s'étrangler avec son verre de vin lorsqu'il reconnut Douche dans ce spécimen masculin impeccablement habillé d'un costume gris taillé sur mesure et ses cheveux passés entre les mains expertes d'un coiffeur professionnel.

Daniel était magnifique de charme et de séduction virile.

« -Quatre cent dollars ! s'écria Ella, déchaînée et causant le rire de Chloé et de Linda. Quatre cent dollars ! »

Mais les autres participantes et participants se jetèrent dans la bataille et les chiffres escaladèrent rapidement, atteignant un domaine à trois zéros.

Ella, déçue, dût déclarer forfait et faisant mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle se commanda une excellente bouteille qu'elle partagea avec Chloé et Linda qui s'amusaient visiblement de l'engouement provoqué par Dan.

Lucifer, pensif, n'avait toujours pas réagi et dévisageait, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il voyait Daniel, la silhouette harmonieuse et les traits réguliers ,où se lisait une humilité sereine, du jeune homme.

« -Dix mille dollars. »

La somme pétrifia l'assemblée et les enchérisseurs, dépités de voir leur prix s'échapper, voulurent savoir qui pouvait se permettre de payer un tel montant.

Tony Stark surgit de la foule, nonchalant et détendu. Des murmures d'admiration ravie et surprise se firent sur toutes les lèvres et les gens se pressèrent pour voir Iron Man, l'Avengers .

L'expression de Lucifer s'assombrit quand l'archange intercepta le sourire, à peine perceptible, de gratitude et de soulagement que Daniel envoya au milliardaire.

Une complicité évidente liait Tony Stark à Daniel. Une jalousie, dont l'intensité prit au dépourvu Lucifer lui-même, transparut dans les yeux de l'ange quand l'enchère fut acceptée et que Daniel descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre Stark.

….

La nuit était avancée et une Lune, haute et pleine, éclairait le quartier résidentiel où vivait Dan.

Tony gara son Audi vers la maison de son ami et stoppa le moteur.

« -Tu veux prendre un verre ? proposa Dan, avec un sourire.

-D'autres oreilles peuvent se méprendre sur le sens de cette invitation, Danny Boy, fit Tony, plaisantant. Non, j'ai promis à Morgan de l'emmener au zoo de bonne heure demain matin. »

Dan dévisagea son ami, songeant à leurs collaborations dans les recherches scientifiques au sein du laboratoire du complexe des Avengers et se demanda s'il ne devait pas accepter le poste de directeur du secteur développement et biologie chez Stark Industries.

« -Merci, Tony, murmura Dan, avec reconnaissance. Tu m'as sauvé la mise lors de cette soirée.

-Ne me remercie pas si vite, taquina Tony, gouailleur. Je compte t'exploiter jusqu'à ton dernier souffle dans un de mes laboratoires. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et sur une ultime accolade, ils se quittèrent. Dan rentra dans sa maison, adressant un signe d'adieu à Tony qui le lui rendit.

Le milliardaire attendit que les lumières s'éteignirent chez Dan avant de sauter prestement de sa voiture et d'avancer, d'un pas déterminé, vers la propriété en face de celle de son ami.

« -Vous pouvez cesser vôtre guet, lança Tony, en stoppant devant la maison. Vous n'êtes pas doué pour jouer à 007, Wingman.»

De la pénombre de la terrasse de la maison, surgit, avec désinvolture, Lucifer. Tony et l'archange se jaugèrent, sans un mot et durant d'interminables secondes.

« -Ne tentez pas vôtre tour de passe passe avec moi, Hell Boy, prévint Stark, tranquillement. Yeah, je sais qui vous êtes et Dan aussi. Les Avengers ont gardé un œil sur vous mais sur la requête de Dan et du boy scout Steve, mais surtout de Dan, on a décidé de vous laisser vivre vôtre vie. Je dois avouer que vous êtes assez décent pour une personne qui est le Diable lui-même. »

Lucifer se contenta d'écouter Tony, amusé par la prétention des Avengers de croire qu'il avait besoin de leur aval pour vivre sur Terre et de contrôler ses faits et gestes.

« -Je vous rachète vôtre enchère sur Daniel. » proposa l'archange, d'un ton sérieux et les yeux rougeoyants.

Tony fit mine de méditer sur la proposition de Lucifer et finalement, refusa, sèchement :

« -Non, Dan n'est pas à vendre. Les dix mille dollars sont un don pour les orphelins de la police de Los Angeles. Mon avis, Hell Boy ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de recourir à de tels moyens pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Dan. Demandez le lui. »

Lucifer considéra le conseil de Stark qui décida de retourner dans sa voiture et qui démarra le moteur.

Mais avant de partir, Tony dirigea ses yeux sombres sur l'archange et lança :

« -Ne le blessez pas, Lucifer ou vôtre Daddy vous foudroiera sur place! »

Sur cette menace sibylline, le milliardaire disparut dans un crissement assourdissant de pneu. Dan apparut à la fenêtre de sa chambre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le jeune homme aperçut Lucifer en face de chez lui.

Lucifer vit la légère rougeur sur les joues de Daniel et son attitude soudainement timide et hésitant entre l'espoir et l'incertitude et il sut que Tony avait raison.

Suivant le conseil de Stark, l'archange traversa la rue et frappa à la porte de Dan, inspirant profondément.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Daniel confus et Lucifer, sans hésitation, saisit le visage de l'inspecteur entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« -Sors avec moi, Daniel. » suggéra l'archange, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux si clairs de Daniel.

Dan chercha à lire en Lucifer, scrutant les traits de ce dernier et finit par acquiescer de la tête, avec un sourire.

Fin

Le 10/04/20

Duneline.


End file.
